<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight in Shining Armor by puff_the_magic_dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142855">Knight in Shining Armor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff_the_magic_dragon/pseuds/puff_the_magic_dragon'>puff_the_magic_dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bars and Pubs, Carlos in a crop top, Carlos is a cute drunk, Drinking, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Strangers to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, NOT BY EITHER OF OUR MAINS, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Carlos de Vil, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, but... sadly t o o both of our mains, confident carlos, for a sec, it came to me in a vision, they havent seen each other since Carlos got off the Isle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff_the_magic_dragon/pseuds/puff_the_magic_dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos sees a man across the bar who looks like he needs help.<br/>Harry returns the favor later.<br/>(They haven't seen each other since Carlos got off the Isle)<br/>CW: Attempted rape, non-con touching, attempted drugging. Not by either of the guys though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight in Shining Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy enjoy, and leave a kudos/comment if you do please!!! I love reading them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos didn’t know what it was about the man that grabbed his attention. Sure, he was Carlos’ type — wrapped in leather, heavy eyeliner, and curly hair like a cherry on top — but so were half the guys in the crowded bar. Carlos’ eyes had caught on him the second the other man leaned against the wall, outside of the throng of people, and it hadn’t wandered since. It was only when Carlos let his eyes drift from the man himself to the other, smaller man hanging off of him, that Carlos realized why the couple caught his attention.<br/>
</p><p>While the taller man slouched against the wall — seemingly disinterested in everything around him, his eyes lazily drifting around the room not stopping on anything — the shorter man clung to him like he may run away given the chance, talking frantically, though, the taller man’s lips rarely moved in response, and when they did it was for single word answers. Just as much contrast could be seen in the appearance of the two men; the taller man, wrapped in flashy leather as he was, was still somehow completely unassuming, while everything about his partner screamed ‘look at me’, from the bright pink hair to the leather studded skirt and ripped fishnet leggings. <br/>
</p><p>Carlos had to admit, the kid pulled it off well, but the taller man could not seem less interested when his partner slid a hand up his chest, flashing him a teasing smile. If anything he withdrew even further. <br/>
</p><p>Carlos felt bad for the taller man, after all, he knew how it felt to be pursued even after rejecting initial offers, he knew how it felt as fear rose inside you when a person continued to poke and prod and <em>touch</em> even after you told them no. <br/>
</p><p>However, Carlos also knew that he had no clue about either of these men or their situation. The taller one could just be having an off night and his partner could be trying to cheer him up, or they could have had a fight and the shorter one was trying to mend whatever bridges had burned. When it came down to it, the two could be perfectly happy together and there was no need for intervention, and when confrontation was not 100% necessary, Carlos tried to avoid it at all costs. So he’d leave them be, the taller man could easily push away the smaller if he felt like he needed to, and besides, it wasn’t any of Carlos’ business. <br/>
</p><p>But then the taller man’s eyes caught on Carlos, stopping their lazy scanning. Confusion mixed with protectiveness in Carlos’ mind as the man’s seemingly desperate eyes took Carlos in, dropping from his eyes, to his chest, to his skinny jean clad thighs, then back up. And… Was the man checking him out? A smirk stretched across his lips and Carlos decided that, yes, he very much was. The man winked at him and Carlos flushed, only to see the man’s flirty facade drop just as suddenly as it had appeared when the boy hanging off him pushed closer, whispering something in his ear.<br/>
</p><p>The desperate look resurfaced and Carlos would have to be stupid to not understand what the man was trying to convey. He nodded, shooting the man what he hoped was a comforting smile and turned back towards the bar. <br/>
</p><p>Jane, the bartender and a personal friend strutted over when he caught her eye from where she was wiping down the sticky bar. She had grown exponentially more confident in herself since highschool and Carlos almost regretted letting her go. If only either of them was attracted to the opposite gender. <br/>
</p><p>“Vodka Lemonade?” She asked, voice just loud enough to be heard over the clatter that filled the bar. Carlos nodded again. <br/>
</p><p>“And… um…” He looked over his shoulder, back to the man whose eyes were still on him. He heard Jane squeal.<br/>
</p><p>“He looks like a Rum and Coke kinda man,” She said with a blinding smile and Carlos shrugged. <br/>
</p><p>“That’ll work.” He said, attempting a casual shrug that felt anything but. <em>‘I’m just trying to get him out of the siren’s grasp,’ </em>Carlos thought to himself, <em>‘not wine and dine him.’ </em>Jane raised an eyebrow at his attempt to seem uninterested and nonchalant, but set about preparing his drinks. A minute later two glasses sat, sweating in front of him.<br/>  
</p><p>“On the house.” She said, still smiling, “Now go be his knight in shining armor.” <br/>
</p><p>Carlos rolled his eyes, but nodded and went about following her command. <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>Harry had made the mistake of entertaining the lad’s advances early on and now he had a very horny, very <em>royal </em>leech who was obviously trying to disappoint his parents. And Harry didn’t know how to say no to a prince. He didn’t know if he was <em>allowed.</em><br/>
	</p><p>“So you said you’re a VK?” Phillip said with a trying-to-be-sexy smile. Harry nodded. “What’s it like, coming to Auradon after spending your life locked up?” The question was barbed, carefully crafted to stick to Harry and remind him of his place while still seeming diplomatic. Harry gritted his teeth.<br/>
	</p><p>“Different.” He bit out, not wanting to insult the princling by not answering but also not wanting to give him the rush he was searching for from playing with his prey. Harry continued to scan the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Uma or Gil, but no dice. He was well and truly alone as the boy’s hand slid up his chest. Harry shivered and not in a good way. <br/>
	</p><p>He thought about telling Phillip that he needed to go home, or find his friend, or some other bullshit excuse, but at this point, he was honestly afraid the boy would follow him to the edge of the earth if it meant he’d get to have his fun with the pirate. <br/>
	</p><p>As Harry grew more and more desperate, his eye caught on a boy that was standing by the bar. It was dark, but even so Harry could tell the boy was just his type — slightly shorter than him, curly blond hair, and, if his eyes were deceiving him and he hoped to Hades that they weren’t, freckles by the hundreds. Temporarily distracted from the royal pressed against his side, Harry let his eyes wander the other boy’s build, from his white and black checkered crop top to his ripped skinny jeans. <br/>
</p><p>When he looked back to the freckled face he could see a deep blush across the boy’s cheeks, despite the dimly lit lights. And,<em> damn, </em>was that cute. Harry had always loved making people blush, especially pretty freckled boys in dark, loud bars. He smirked slightly, winking at the boy, only to be rudely jerked back to reality a second later. <br/>
</p><p>“And what was it like growing up with a villain as a father?” Phillip asked and Harry had to bite back a growl. Sure, his pops was a villain but he had been a good dad. At least… he had been in his sane moments. <br/>
</p><p>“‘Bout what ye’d expect.” Harry said, staring at the boy across the bar and trying his hardest to convince him to come over. If he could help Harry out of this situation, Harry would give him anything he wanted. Hell, with that face Harry would give him anything he wanted anyway. <br/>
</p><p>The boy nodded and turned away and Harry could only hope that meant he was getting saved tonight.<br/>
	</p><p>“It’s getting crowded in here, why don’t you take me home?” Phillip whispered in his ear, once again regaining Harry’s attention. Harry clenched his fist as the princling’s hands continued to wander. <br/>
	</p><p>“I…” Harry paused for a moment trying to figure out how to get out of this one. “I’m not sure-” He started, only to be interrupted. <br/>
	</p><p>“Come on, I can make you feel good.” A chill racked through Harry’s body as Phillip said those words far too loud for a public bar. He didn’t know how to reply to that, but luckily he didn’t have to. A small, warm body pressed into his side opposite Phillip, a drink was being pressed into his hand.<br/>
	</p><p>“Unfortunately, sweety, that’s my job,” A smooth voice said, confident and loud over the music. Both Phillip and Harry looked at their new companion, the boy from the bar. Up close he looked familiar, but in the dim lights of the bar Harry was having trouble placing him. “Sorry I took so long, Adam, you know how Jane likes to chat when no one’s buying from her.” <br/>
</p><p>It took Harry a second to realize <em>he </em>was supposed to be Adam. <br/>
</p><p>“Right,” He said after a beat too long, slinging his arm around the boy’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Harry hoped he didn’t mind, but he had been the first to touch. And Harry, sober as he may be, didn’t have great impulse control, not at that moment, not after being submitted to Phillip’s torture for so long before being presented with an escape. Especially one as attractive, and oddly comforting, as this boy. “No problem, Phillip ‘ere kept me company while you’ere entertainin’… Jane.” Harry said after fishing for the name a minute.<br/>
</p><p>The curly haired boy leaned off the wall slightly to look over Harry’s chest at Phillip, one of his eyebrows arched elegantly. And with the bleached curls and freckles directly in his line of sight, Harry realized who this man reminded him of. He was thrown back to childhood, back to the Isle, to overgrown blond curls and constellations of freckles and fearful eyes. But that kid had been shy and anxious, there was no way he was the same as the self-assured man that was in front of Harry now… Was there?<br/>
</p><p>Harry shook himself and followed definitely-not-Carlos’ line of sight, even though he had little desire to take his eyes off the new man, to see Phillip’s eyes narrowed in a glare.<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t know who you are, but why don’t you leave us alone.” Phillip said, he had, thankfully, withdrawn from Harry, now standing with his arms crossed over his chest. “You obviously don’t know him, his name is Harry, not Adam.” The boy froze for a moment, eyes flicking to Harry’s face. Harry saw surprise and recognition cross his features, followed quickly a millisecond of fear. Harry tightened his arm around the other man’s shoulder, he had never <em>truly</em> wanted Carlos to be afraid of him, not then and definitely not now. <br/>
</p><p>Harry was surprised when, not a second later, Carlos had recovered and broke into an exaggerated laugh. He reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s bare shoulder where Phillip’s had been not long ago, running his thumb along Harry’s collar bone, just under the covering of his shirt. The touch made Harry’s skin burn, unlike the cold feeling he had gotten from Phillip. Harry watched Carlos, stunned, hoping Philip couldn’t see the look on his face, but also not really caring if he did at the same time. Because this was<em> Carlos</em> — the boy who had run from him so many times in childhood, panic filling every line of his body, fear filling his voice when he yelled for his friends — and he was standing there, tucked under Harry’s arm, touching him as if they’d be lovers for months, instead of enemies for years.<br/>
</p><p>“Phil, hun, he must<em> really</em> be uninterested if he’s giving you a fake name.” And, <em>wow, </em>how had he managed to fit such passive-aggressiveness into the short sentence while still appearing disinterested? Carlos smiled, but Harry could see it was more of a threat than anything else, a show of teeth. Damn, this lad was good. Harry was proud of how he’d grown into himself. <br/>
</p><p>“Sorry my boyfriend’s been leading you on, he’s not very good at saying no, I’ve learned,” Carlos went in for the kill before Phillip could speak again. Harry thought he was finished, but in all honesty, he was more focused on the feeling of the hand on Harry’s neck sliding down over his chest and abdomen, before coming to rest just above Harry’s belt. “‘Specially not to me.” And that move, paired with Carlos calling him his boyfriend, even had Harry almost believing it. It definitely had him wishing for it.<br/>
</p><p>Harry didn’t look to see what Phillip’s expression was, he was too focused on the boy’s wolfish grin and the way his hand felt on Harry’s stomach, burning through his shirt. He felt himself swallow when Carlos’ eyes met his again — they were huge and brown and familiar, Harry would have even said innocent if not for the way his hand dropped even lower in that moment to rest on Harry’s belt buckle. <br/>
</p><p>In fact, everything from his curls, to his freckles, to his sweet smile when he looked at Harry radiated that same innocent energy Harry remembered from the Isle. If it weren’t for his words and his actions Harry may have fallen for it, he was sure stronger men than him had fallen in the past. <br/>
</p><p>“He’s gone.” Carlos mumbled, smirking as Harry continued to stare. He moved his hand from Harry’s belt. Harry hummed in question, completely enraptured by every little thing about this new Carlos. “Your siren.” That snapped Harry out of it and he looked back to see the place Phillip was standing empty, scanning the crowd just quick enough to see the kid stomping away. Harry let out a breath, relaxing against the wall, and the man next to him. An odd energy filled the air, awkward tension and uncertainty of what was to come.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank god.” Harry said looking back to see Carlos now smiling brightly, any sign of his previous smirk having gone. It looked good on him. He looked more carefree than he ever had in their childhood. <br/>
</p><p>“If that’s what you want to call me now,” He said and Harry failed to stifle a surprised laugh. A confident Carlos was not something Harry had ever thought he’d see, but he was glad he did. He was so enraptured by the sight of his childhood plaything all grown up and confident that he didn’t even think to answer, didn’t even notice as Carlos started to retreat back into himself. <br/>
</p><p>A moment later, Carlos sighed, extracting himself from the wall next to Harry before squatting down and, <em>‘Oh… He looks even prettier from this angle,’ </em>Harry thought before he realized Carlos was grabbing the drink he’d set down at some point during the encounter.<br/>
</p><p>“It was nice to see you again, Hook,” Carlos said, gesturing to the drink he had pressed into Harry’s hand. “Enjoy your Rum and Coke.” The blush that dusted Carlos’ cheeks was enough to distract Harry enough for him not to realize what was happening until Carlos had turned on his heel completely and disappeared into the crowd.<br/>
</p><p>“Hol’ on, Pup,” Harry called, trying to see where the boy had gotten off too, but it was too late.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos was gone.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>It had been three weeks since Carlos met Harry at the bar and Jay hadn’t stopped teasing him about it since.<br/>
</p><p>“Please, from what Jane said he was totally into you.” Jay’s loud voice rang against Carlos’ walls. He took a deep breath, spinning in his desk chair.<br/>
</p><p>“I lost my nerve, okay?” Carlos almost yelled, completely over the whole situation. “Harry fucking Hook, in the flesh, just standing there staring at me.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Los, staring at you like he wanted to eat you alive.” Carlos opened his mouth to protest but Jay held up a hand. “Don’t try to lie, Jane described everything <em>very </em>clearly and, no offence, but I trust her judgment over yours. She also said he looked devastated when you left him.” Carlos groaned and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. He had really blown it that night. Jay chuckled, but squatted next to him, patting his back gently. “No worries, ‘Los, we’ll go out tonight and I’ll find you a nice boy to flirt with.” Carlos groaned, but it wasn’t a no. “Good, now go get changed, no way are you going out with me in that hoodie.”<br/>
</p><p>Carlos nodded and got up walking to his bedroom and leaving Jay to go get ready himself. He pulled open his wardrobe.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos knew what guys liked, more importantly, he knew how they liked Carlos to look.<br/>
</p><p>Innocent, yet slutty. He rolled his eyes at the gross-ness of it, but decided he was going out for a reason anyway, may as well dress the part.<br/>
</p><p>He grabbed his tightest black jeans, rips high on the thighs and a red and white button up that was more see through than it had any right being.<br/>
</p><p>He ruffled his hair in the mirror before shrugging.<br/>
</p><p>It would do.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>Jay had disappeared while they were dancing. The club was bigger than Jane’s bar and it was literally impossible not to get lost. Carlos didn’t bother looking for him and pushed his way to the bar instead.<br/>
</p><p>He needed a drink.<br/>
</p><p>He’d danced with multiple men, and even some women, at that point, but none of them were holding his attention. Each time he’d get distracted, leather jackets catching his eye everywhere in the crowd.<br/>
</p><p>It was ridiculous to be hung up on a guy he’d seen once in his adult life, a guy who’d tormented him all throughout childhood. But there had always been something about Harry that had Carlos coming back. Even as a kid he had trusted Harry more than he’d had any right to, it had been obvious that for Harry it was all about the chase, he’d never laid a hand on Carlos. In fact, Carlos could have sworn there were times when Harry had <em>kept</em> people from getting too close to ‘his pup’, even with Mal and them, there was no way he would have survived that long on the Isle if Harry hadn’t had something to do with it. <br/>
</p><p>If only he had been smarter that night in the bar. He should have known that a man who held himself like that, with casual disinterest hiding how aware he was of every little thing, was Harry Hook. Hell, Carlos should have known from the outfit alone. But no, he’d been so caught up in the moment that even the accent hadn’t given him so much as a pause to consider… <br/>
</p><p>Carlos chose to ignore the fact that even <em>if</em> he had processed the fact that it had been Harry pushed up against the back wall, he would have stepped in anyway. He wouldn’t have been able to stop himself after seeing that look on his face.<br/>
</p><p>He would also ignore the fact that he couldn’t stop hoping Harry would show, taking the place of whatever guy Carlos was dancing with at that moment.<br/>
</p><p>Of course, Harry never showed.<br/>
</p><p>So Carlos decided to get drunk.<br/>
</p><p>An hour later he was three drinks deep and more than a little tipsy.<br/>
</p><p>The bartender had stopped paying attention to Carlos ten minutes before; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get his attention. He gave up and resigned himself to the last of his drink.<br/>
</p><p>Until the guy next to him was shouting an order over the noise, catching the bartender’s attention. He was honestly louder than he needed to be, considering the bar was pretty isolated from the dance floor. It made Carlos’ head hurt. He didn’t like it.<br/>
</p><p>“And whatever the pretty boy wants,” The man finished with a gesture to Carlos. The bartender rolled his eyes but looked at Carlos regardless.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos didn’t like the man, but what was the harm in one drink?<br/>
</p><p>Carlos regretted it as soon as he took his first sip of overpriced liquor and sweeteners. The man gave him a sleazy smile that made Carlos hate him more, and rested his hand on the back of Carlos’ seat, thumb brushing his ass.<br/>
</p><p>“What’s your name then, princess.” The sleazebag asked. Carlos wrinkled his nose at the pet name.<br/>
</p><p>“Phillip.” Carlos offered, with a giggle. Nothing was funny but he liked that name. It had given him luck once, maybe it’d make Harry appear again.<br/>
</p><p>“Pretty name for a pretty kid.” Carlos nodded, eyes wide. The guy’s hand moved so that his whole palm was on Carlos’ ass, giving it a harsh squeeze. Carlos jumped, letting out a surprised squeak. “Come on, pretty, I’m just tryna be nice, have a nice conversation.” The man growled, now pressed to Carlos’ side, hot, liquored death in his ear.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos leaned away, really regretting having drunk so much. He wished Harry was there. Carlos liked Harry.<br/>
</p><p>“No, thank you.” Carlos said, not able to put as much distance between them as he would’ve liked. The man slipped a finger through his belt loop yanking him closer again, his second hand playing with the rip on Carlos’ thigh. Carlos’ breath caught. It didn’t seem like he’d be getting out of this one easily.<br/>
</p><p>“Listen here you little slut-” There was a clatter at the end of the bar, drawing Carlos’ drunken gaze from his drink to the source of the noise. He felt the man’s hand leave his thigh, but paid it little attention, too glad that it was gone to question it. When the noise settled, Carlos grabbed his drink again, bringing it to his lips. The man’s eyes followed the action. “You’re going to come home with me tonight.”<br/>
</p><p>Carlos' drink was taken from his hand.<br/>
</p><p>Before he had the chance to protest, a set of hands were yanking him away from the man, into a solid chest.<br/>
</p><p>“No, I don’ think he will be.” And Carlos recognized that voice, even if hadn’t properly heard it in year, even if it was a few tones deeper. The accent was unmistakable. Carlos looked up and over his shoulder at Harry, beaming. Harry smirked back for a millisecond before shifting his gaze and scowling at the man. It wouldn’t be an over exaggeration to say he looked murderous.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos wiggled in Harry’s grasp, turning until he was facing the man, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.<br/>
</p><p>“Missed you, Harry,” Carlos’ voice was muffled by the fabric of Harry’s leather jacket, but if the short chuckle rising from his chest was anything to go by, Harry had heard him anyway.<br/>
</p><p>“Missed ye too, pup,” Harry squeezed him back and Carlos’ chest warmed. “Do me a favor, love?” Harry asked, Carlos pulled back and nodded. “Go stand by Gil while I have a quick discussion with your friend here.” Carlos looked to where Harry was pointing to see a man with longish blond hair smiling and waving at him. Gil hadn’t changed much in the years since Carlos had last seen him. His jaw was a bit more sharp, his hair less unruly, but his smile was the same.<br/>
</p><p>He looked nice. Carlos still liked Harry better.<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t wanna.” Carlos said, lifting his chin; Harry chuckled again, tapping it.<br/>
</p><p>“Hear that? He wants to stay with me, so why don’t you just run along.” Harry’s smile dropped as his eyes snapped up, filling with fire. Carlos looked over his shoulder to see what had made Harry so angry and, right. Carlos had forgotten about <em>him.</em><br/>
</p><p>Harry moved Carlos behind his back, not shoving him at all, which Carlos was grateful for, considering he was likely to fall over.<br/>
</p><p>“Ye think I didn’ see ye slip ‘im somethin’?” Harry’s voice was a low growl but Carlos too focused on the sound to perceive what he was saying. “Ye should hones’ly just run ‘fore I decide I can do a better job beatin’ yer arse than th’ bouncer mi mate is bringin’ over.” Now <em>that </em>caught Carlos’ attention.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos liked to tell himself he didn’t believe in the use of violence in any situation, after growing up surrounded by so much of it all the time he found he couldn’t stomach it anymore. He knew that at this point he should probably pull Harry away, try to calm him down…<br/>
</p><p>But Harry looked hot as fuck with that pissed expression on his face, and drunk Carlos couldn’t find it within himself to stop staring long enough to step in. His sleeveless leather jacket did nothing to hide the corded muscle than ran along his arms, and his shoulders were set in a way that made it seem like he was ready to pounce at any moment.<br/>
</p><p>And suddenly Carlos was 100% chill with Harry punching someone for him.<br/>
</p><p><em>‘No, you’re not. You can settle this yourself’,</em> part of his brain said. Carlos couldn’t tell if it was the responsible side trying to stop a fight, or the drunken side thinking he could handle way more than he could in reality. So he shrugged, disregarding the question and pushed out from behind Harry.<br/>
</p><p>“Now, there’s no need for that.” He said, stumbling slightly. He was preparing to go on when the man grabbed his arm, snatching him away from Harry, who had dove for him at the same time.<br/>
</p><p>The man yanked him close so he could whisper in his ear.<br/>
</p><p>“You shoulda stayed behind your boyfriend, bitch,” Carlos felt teeth tugging on his ear. “The things I’m gonna do to you…” Carlos’ blood drained from his face, which must have been enough for Harry to jump back in.<br/>
</p><p>He once again grabbed Carlos, all the yanking between was making him quite sick, before pushing him towards his friend.<br/>
</p><p>Gil put an arm around Carlos’ shoulder in a surprisingly brotherly sort of way, before pulling him away slightly as Harry dove at the man, tackling him around his waist. Carlos jumped when they hit the floor, glad to see Harry emerging on top, straddling the guy.<br/>
</p><p>He caught a fist to the jaw and Carlos moved to get back to him, but Gil tightened his grip. Carlos looked to see him shaking his head.<br/>
</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Gil assured with a friendly smile. “Not his first time ‘round. And that guy’s drunk anyway.”<br/>
</p><p>Carlos saw that he was right when Harry barely reacted to the hit, laying into the man beneath him.<br/>
</p><p>Harry had gotten a solid four punches in before a small, blue haired girl appeared leading a much bigger bouncer to the scene.<br/>
</p><p>Everything after that happened in fast forward, or so it seemed to Carlos who’s drunkenness was wearing off by the minute. He leaned further into Gil for support. Harry was yanked off the man and shoved back as the guy was lifted off the ground, there was a brief screaming match between the bouncer, the man, and Harry himself, that ended with the girl cutting in, yelling over all of them until they turned their attention to her. She seemed to explain it pretty quickly, helped quite a bit when the bartender backed her up.<br/>
</p><p>The man had tried to drug Carlos, apparently. He tried to process the fact, but his mind was too cloudy to think clearly.<br/>
</p><p>The police showed up and led the man away, Harry got a threat of assault charges before they were told to leave the club for the night. Carlos was just glad to hear he hadn’t gotten Harry and his friends banned.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos leaned harder into Gil who took his weight willingly, not protesting at all when Carlos rested his head on his shoulder until Harry came over and pulled Carlos away from his friend and under his own arm instead. <br/>
</p><p>Carlos was led outside, Harry asked him a question. It took him a bit too long to process that Harry was asking who he came with.<br/>
</p><p>“Jay,” Carlos mumbled. Harry nodded.<br/>
</p><p>“Right, light fingers.” A pause. “Any clue wher’he might be?” The night air was cold, so Carlos pressed closer to Harry, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around Carlos. “Pup...” The question.<br/>
</p><p>“Um, probably making out with someone in the bathroom…” He paused, “Or-or, in the middle of a dance battle.” Harry nodded again. He held out his hand.<br/>
</p><p>“Phone.” He said when Carlos just stared at it. Carlos fumbled in his pockets, before finding his phone and handing it to Harry, unlocked. “I’m goin’ta text ‘im that I’m takin’ ye home… Mi home, if it’s al’ight with ye?” Harry asked hesitantly. Carlos nodded, burying his head in Harry’s jacket. “Sendin’ him my address too, pro’lly doesn’ trust me.” Harry said the last part under his breath, chuckling slightly. Carlos just shrugged and nodded, leaning heavier into Harry’s warmth. <br/>
</p><p>“Ye tired, pup?” Harry asked, earning a groan from Carlos.<br/>
</p><p>“‘Nd drunk.” Harry nodded and nudged Carlos in the direction his friends had gone off in a few minutes earlier.<br/>
</p><p>“An’ I’m sober. Had jus’ gotten there when we saw ye.” Carlos felt bad.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry for ruining your night.” He whispered, the music of the club fading into the background. Harry let out a warm laugh.<br/>
</p><p>“Not at all, ‘Los, I’m jus’ glad to see ye again.”<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>Harry had been fuming when he saw the predator slip something into Carlos’ drink. He had been fuming as he punched the guy, and fuming as he walked home with Carlos tucked against his side.<br/>
</p><p>Only did he start to calm down when he was at his apartment, laying in bed, Carlos’ head propped on the pillow next to Harry's. When Carlos was safe and sobering up. When Harry was relatively sure Carlos wasn’t going to pass out from whatever drug the man had tried to slip him.<br/>
</p><p>Harry didn’t know how roofies worked, didn’t know how much Carlos would have had to take for it to have an effect. But he did know that Carlos was safe and that was all that really mattered at that moment.<br/>
</p><p>Harry had tried to do the right thing — tried to be a gentleman like he’d seen on TV once he got off the Isle — and had left the room after settling Carlos, crashing on the too small sofa instead. Three minutes later, just as he was putting down his phone, Carlos appeared at Harry's side, sheets torn from the bed and wrapped around him, asking Harry to come back to bed.<br/>
</p><p>No, not asking. Telling.<br/>
</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smile at the drunken man’s bossiness as he let himself be led back to the bedroom, one of Carlos’ hands holding the blankets around his shoulders, the other hand clasped in Harry's.<br/>
</p><p>Harry stayed up a little longer than he should have that night, Carlos' steady breathing in his ear, wondering how on Earth they’d gotten there. <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>There was a shifting next to him. Harry lifted his head from where it was buried in the pillow to see Carlos sitting up, blankets pooling around his waist, moonlight illuminating his features. He was beautiful, and he was confused.<br/>
</p><p>Carlos glanced between the door and Harry's body, not daring to look at his face as if he was trying to decide what to do, whether or not he should run. Harry looked at his clock, the red numbers glowing brightly.<br/>
</p><p><em>3:23.</em><br/>
</p><p>Harry groaned and reached out to circle an arm around Carlos' waist, just over the blankets, pulling him back down, closer to him than before.<br/>
</p><p>“Yer fine, love, go back ta sleep,” Harry mumbled once Carlos was tight against his chest, frozen with surprise. <em>Like a deer in the headlights, with those eyes, </em>Harry thought, picturing the look as he smiled into the darkness of the room. Carlos wiggled slightly, so Harry groaned and loosened his arm enough for Carlos to move, even though Harry would miss his warm body next to him.<br/>
</p><p>“Stop movin’, Pup, I wanna sleep,” Carlos froze in his arms.<br/>
</p><p>“Harry?” Harry hummed happily when Carlos relaxed slightly. “Why am I-” There was a silence then a sharp intake of breath and Carlos was moving again, but this time he was turning around to face Harry. His expression was frightened, Harry found when he opened his eyes, and Harry wanted nothing more than to take the look away. “He tried to drug me.” Oh.<br/>
</p><p>Harry nodded, unsure whether to give Carlos space or to hold him closer. Harry's choice was made up for him, however, when Carlos pushed closer, burying his face in Harry's t-shirt.<br/>
</p><p>“Aye,” He whispered, rubbing Carlos' back as he took a steadying breath, letting it out slowly. Harry's heart broke as Carlos started to sniffle and soon after sob. He didn’t know what to say so he held the crying man close, running a hand through his hair, trying to hold him the way he used to hug his sisters before they’d grown numb to the Isle.<br/>
</p><p>Harry wished he could touch Carlos everywhere the man had, replace his fingerprints with Harry's own and make Carlos forget, make it as if it had never happened. But Harry knew he couldn’t. Those memories would last long past that night.<br/>
</p><p>“I-I…” Carlos whimpered between sobs. Harry took a deep breath, trying not to cry himself. “That man… He-” Carlos choked on tears, so Harry hummed and helped him through the coughing fit as much as he could.<br/>
</p><p>“I know, love,” Harry murmured, hushing soothingly. “Yer okay, yer safe.” Harry didn’t know how he could assure Carlos of that, but he would try his best — try until Carlos' tears ran dry and his throat went sore. Carlos' fingers curled into the fabric of Harry's shirt, he nodded before looking up and-<br/>
</p><p>And the broken pieces of Harry's heart shattered in his chest. Carlos' nose was red and runny, his eyes puffy and wet with unshed tears, his checks rubbed raw from Harry's t-shirt and still wet with tear tracks. He grabbed the corner of his fluffy blanket and gently wiped away the tears that his shirt had been too wet to absorb. Carlos hiccupped lightly as he tried to steady his breathing.<br/>
</p><p>Harry subconsciously exaggerated his own breathing giving Carlos something to match to. Finally, after he calmed down a bit, Harry spoke again.<br/>
</p><p>“We need ta have a serious talk ‘bout watchin’ yer drinks.” Carlos let out a watery laugh, it was nothing like the light and airy giggle that had been stuck in Harry's head since the last time they’d met, but it was still the best sound Harry had ever heard.<br/>
</p><p>Eventually, Carlos' laughs subsided and the two were cast into silence. They stared at each other for a long second before Carlos' eyes drifted down to Harry's lips.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you,” Carlos whispered, eyes not leaving Harry's lips. Harry shrugged.<br/>
</p><p>“Ye saved me once, it’s only fair I gotta turn.” Harry's voice was just as quiet.<br/>
</p><p>“We can save each other then.” Carlos' hand brushed Harry's cheek. “Seriously though, I dunno what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.” Carlos' eyes were bright with sincerity and Harry couldn’t help himself. He tangled their legs together.<br/>
</p><p>“No worries, Pup,” Harry whispered leaning closer until their lips were a breath apart, so close Harry could feel his lips brushing against Carlos' as he spoke, not wanting to push more than he already was after the night Carlos had. “I’ll always be there when you need me.”<br/>
</p><p>Carlos closed the gap between them.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>